Demigod high school
by Artemisgirl12345
Summary: sorry no more OC's plz
1. Chapter 1

**ou guys and girls I need help with demigod high school fiction just sigh up with you're own oc**

**Put them in the comments**

Name (FML):

Nickname:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Birthday:

Age:

Height:

Complexion:

Eye Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Other:

Body Type:

History:

Mortal Parent:

Other family:

Sexuality:

Okay w/ cussing? :

Favorite Type of Music:

Least Favorite Type of Music:

Personality:

Label(s):

Favorite Flower:

Power[s] (5 MAX):

Weakness[s] (3 MIN):

Fatal Flaw:

Dreams:

Sport(s)? :

Club(s)? :

Weapon (Mist form?) :

People he/she Would Date:

People he/she would be friends with:

Okay W/ Dating? How far would you go? :

(GIRLS) Prom Dress+ Homecoming Dress:

(BOYS) Suit or Tuxedo? :

Casual Party outfit:

Regular Outfit/Style:

Training/Work out Outfit:

Sleep wear:

Anything Else? :

**A/N: Based on your answers I might ask you more questions. If I need to, I'll add in my own OC's. **


	2. Chapter 2

at for so far **give yourself a pat on the back **anyway people can come along the way I cool ps **I do not own PJO or some OC's or a school :(**

**You get this letter**

**Dear Demigods us your parents decided for you all to go to high school**

**were you can learn and yes it is only for Demigods and unclaimed Demigods oh yeah you will be going today and the gods/goddesses will visit time and time again ps its a boarding school**

**ahhh let's just get on with it**

no body's pov

**It is Chiron here your Principle we will make two groups-hold own I am getting word that there are only two people ages lower then 15 well then one group **( the OC's I made are older then 15 oops)

Hello I am miss. Brooks and I will be with the groups for Math English and science I will pick people come up to introduced them self's she picked a boy with honey brown hair and hazel eyes

Hi my name is David Griffin and I am a son of Hermes then she picked a boy with Raven black hair and sea green eyes Hi I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon then she picked a girl with green eyes and black hair Hi my name is Nicole Smith then she picked another boy with Light brown hair and light brown eyes to match then when she called him he's eyes turned dark brown

Hi I am Matthew Jacob I am not claimed then she pointed to a girl with dark brown eyes and black hair my name is Raquel havoc

gosh so many lol

then pointed to a girl with Blond hair and gray eyes hi I am Annabeth

next to a girl with blue eyes and brown hair hi my name is Alexandra mercer

pointed to a red head girl my name is Raegan (did I spell you're name right?) (I am getting sleepy even though I just woke up but this was the last one but you know I tried so last go back to the story when their done sorry if I didn't get to you but remind and I will next chapter to the other students)

Matthew's POV

we all got are Schedules this what I got

7:00-8:00

2. History 8:00- 

3. Free period 8:30-9:00

oh crap! It's 7:01

**runs to classlooks around to see David, Annabeth ,Nicole, Jason, Leo, and Hazel**

Miss. Brooks looks at me late on the first day of school and class?

Sorry I went to the open desk

Okay class most demigods missed middle school and most demigods should be in middle school

now Percy whats 123/100

…...

Percy?

Matthew can you answer for Percy

hm 1.23

correct

Nicole Pov

I was surprised I mean it did look like he should be finishing up but I was determined

class finished quickly after that

cliff hanger


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for some comments I really like support :) PS if you want to do something and stuff then PM me I have bad grammar :( hope you don't mind**

**Matthew pov**

it was my free period I saw them popular kids I mean I saw them in some of my classes they were all laughing like siblings the only sibling I had was Luke no not like Luke son of Hermes like my Step brother Luke he's mortal. my friend Jordyn she's a daughter of Ares with Hazel eyes and Copper-ish brown hair. She calls herself a Geek oops don't tell her I said that she's a geek but she can beat me up.  
Matt Jordyn called me for now lets call her Jay but then I realized she said it to loud now they were looking at us I panicked the boy in my class I think he's name was Percy? Nico came over with him and made Jay blush.

**Line break for cookies **_**I did it for cookies you hear**_

_**Percy pov**_

I was surprised when I heard a Girl call Matthew. Matt's cool but he's quieter but you know I didn't know he was there and with a girl I haven't seen the girl around before hi I say my names Percy I reach out my hand my name is Jordyn she shakes my hand oh yeah I am son of Poseidon I am daughter of Ares then Matthew comes out and says and she's a geek he says with a smirk and runs with Jordyn chasing him

**Jordyn pov**

_I chased Matthew all round the school I can't believe he yeah maybe I am a geek but he called me one in front of Percy and NICO he knows I have a crush on him and he did that he makes me want to kill him._

**Matthew's POV**

after I got scolded by Jay not to call her a geek I saw David son of Hermes was laughing I smirked I went playfully punched his shoulder Dude this is serious gods/goddesses visiting really I jump up and down when what time 5:00 pm. Okay take a deep breath just then Jay comes JAY I MIGHT GET CLAIMED THE GODS AND GODDESSES I VISITING TODAY AT FIVE I yelled okay she said

Cliff hanger hahahah its a in side joke


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gods **

**hears another one I am on a roll ps this idea made by . **

**just let you know if you want to do a certain thing then PM me**

**Jordyn pov**

I Heard before I go to my locker Matt JAY, I FINALLY MIGHT GET CLAIMED

At Soccer tryouts-  
I was really excited that Matthew might get claimed. he's been waiting for a while and he refuses to loose hope. Right now I'm at soccer tryouts. Just cause I'm smart and a geek doesn't mean that I don't play sports. I HATE stereotypical people, they drive me crazy! Anyhow, my tryout number is 37, my most unluckiest number. I'm like the only girl trying out, I don't really know anyone else. The coach got us ready then blew the whistle. I took off after the ball and got it before anyone else did. I dribbled the ball all the way to the goal, and right as I kicked the ball, I get rammed into from the side. I felt my knee snap and I let loose one of the most blood curdling, heart stopping scream. The last thing I heard was someone scream "JORDYN!" before I gave into the pain and passed out. I woke up to see Chiron the Principal I see Matthew standing looking like he had seen a Murder. Nico sitting down and Matthew was sticking his head out the door and came out the door IT WAS WILL to be honest I had a crush on Will and Nico. Then I saw Matthew's friend David He pulled Matthew out the room he came back said something to Will and Nico they left I asked wait was going on he said the Gods and Goddesses were here I looked confused and said what about you? Go to bed Ares is late he said with a sweet smile I drifted of to sleep

Matthew's Pov

I looked at her sleeping but then Ares Flashed in

Hi Ares I said

Matthew what I doing here he asked in surprised

watching her for you goodbye

I walked out to see in my room (I know this would never happen but you know)

Artemis. Hello

ARTEMIS what are doing here

I am here to claim you

O_o Matthew's face

just ten a Sliver bow appear over my head you are very good at archery and you can turn into a wolf but never tell anyone okay

Cliffy


	5. sorry

_**I am so sorry but I won't be updating a lot so on with my other story's school is starting in 2 days ;( **_

_**I can't believe it it's true soon there's going to HOMEWORK but I will try to updata one more time between today and tomorrow Sorry**_


	6. sorry again

**I am sorry but for now this story is on Hiatus because I figured why most people give up on OC high school's it's hard to see though their eyes and then the people get mad I try and try I am not discontinuing it just thinking I ask myself "how?" but I know you been waiting so here is a short story about our favorite seventh wheel LEO FLAMIN VALDEZ! **

Piper: Where were you when you were gone for the five days?

Jason: yeah you didn't tell us

Leo: **starts sweating** ~thoughts how can I tell them about my new member of team Leo~ I told you I got Stranded on an Island

Piper: you met someone?

Percy: Leo got another crush?

Leo: no...

Annabeth: you do who is she

Jason: I wonder if it's a demigod

Leo: no she isn't-

Piper: Leo I swear to Hades if it's Khione again

Hazel: you had a crush on Khione?

Leo: yeah that's not the point and she is a Goddess

Frank: so you got trapped with a Immortal?

Leo: yeah

Hazel: who?

Leo: here goes nothing Calypso

Jason: **spits milk at Frank** like the daughter of Atlas Calypso

Leo: yeah she likes me thoughts

Percy: sure she does (note the sarcasm)

Leo: she does dude! She even kissed me before I left

Piper: well at least you didn't do else stupid

Leo: well... I might of swear-ed on the Styx that I would return to her

Everyone: WHAT!

**That ends that I hope you like it oh yeah if you could PM me what you want you're OC to do or ii won't use it counts for the ones on the first Chapter **


End file.
